


Hottest Blizzard

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Older Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, consent kink, older lucifer, twink jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: No one knew a thing but that wasn’t necessary and most people would frown at them anyway. They were all adults and had consented to their little game. It started with a crush and ended in pleasure.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Lucifer, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester/Lucifer, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Hottest Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Roommates  
> Poly Bingo Square: Domestic Fic  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Childhood Crush  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Fucking Machine  
> Lucifer Bingo Square: Consent Kink
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Lucifer was watching his boyfriend and their shared lover. It was Sunday, outside their warm and comfortable house a blizzard was raging...which gave them enough time to play together.  
  
Jack had been alone at home, his parents went to a conference and the blizzard delayed their flight back.  
  
Lucifer had been surprised to hear from Jack’s parents, asking if it would be okay for him and Sam to have an eye on Jack until they would be back home which could take up to a week according to the weather forecast. Telling Jack’s parents that it would be no hardship to have Jack over for the duration of the storm had been no lie...because the boy, even with his cute age of 22 Lucifer thought of Jack as a boy, loved nothing more than spending time with Lucifer and Sam.  
  
It started over a year ago with something Lucifer would call a childhood crush Jack had on Sam...before everything grew more intense with every passing day and with Jack’s parents completely clueless of their son’s activities when he spent his time with his neighbours.  
  
Jack was a cock-hungry little puppy and Sam held a special place in his heart for puppies...and especially for cock-hungry ones.  
  
Today, with the storm raging outside, they decided to spend the day down below in the basement slash playroom.  
  
The constant sound of a small engine filled the room, mixed with Jack’s muffled sounds.  
  
Sam was taking a sip from his water when Jack jerked in his bindings and Sam cursed while glaring at Lucifer who only shrugged with amusement.  
  
Jack’s lean form was strapped down in a big and comfortable sex swing with his legs held up by leather cuffs and chains around his ankles. His head was hanging backwards and at the right height for Sam to fuck their boy’s throat while Lucifer held the remote for their fucking machine in his hand.  
  
He had bought the device on impulse and had yet to regret it. The machine was working Jack over beautifully, the boy’s usually tight hole was stretched wide around the big dildo mounted on the machine.  
  
Lucifer had chosen a rough and fast setting for Jack who took the fucking beautifully and oh so responsive. They could fuck him for hours with the machine, pump him full of fake cum only to have their boy beg them for more and to be filled from both ends.  
  
Stroking his own cock lazily, Lucifer enjoyed the pleasure on Sam’s face seconds before Jack made a gargling sound when Sam came down his throat.  
  
This make-shift roommates arrangement was really enjoyable.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
